Annil the Scarlet
by Queen Elessar Telcontar
Summary: Annil the Scarlet was banished from Middle-Earth when she created a sister ring to the One. Now that Sauron has his Ring, a search emarks to find her on earth.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
  


" Annil the Scarlet "

  
  
  


It was 8th period ( study period ) at Saint Anthony's School on a Friday afternoon. All the students had a long hard day, and they were very eager to go home. Some did their homework, others fooled around, and others were just talking with their friends. The homeroom teacher, Ms. Calina, tried to settle down her very loud class.

  


" All right, it's... " she looked up at the clock, " 2: 25. Please start going to your lockers and cleaning up the room. Bus riders, don't be late."

  


The class groaned and did as they were told, yet still some others made a lot of noise, and still did their homework, and still talked with their friends. Some things could not just be helped... especially in the class of room 8B.

  


Victoria Renalls sat at her desk, trying to finish her darn math work before the bell rang. Her book was big, and she did NOT fell like carrying it home, as she walks to her house everyday after school. It was only ten minutes away, but with her math book, it was forever.

  


Loud rain began to pour outside, and she sighed. In early autumn, rain always fell. Too bad it had to be on a Friday and on a day that she ignored her dad's suggestion of bringing an umbrella.

  


" Oh, great; just brilliant." Finishing the last problem, she folded her paper, stuffed it in the red textbook and reached into her bag for her locker key. Even though she stayed back at the gym to watch volleyball practice, she just HATED it when it rained after school. For one, there were EMBARRASSING intercom announcements about her not walking home and calling her ride, and when the rain did pass, it left huge puddles on the road that often ended up on her WHITE uniform. Who's brilliant idea was white anyway?

  


She found her key and went to her locker, which was ALWAYS crowded with her other classmates.

  


" Watch it, you're book's gonna fall -"

  


" Can you guys, like, hurry up -"

  


" Watch your face - "

  


Everyday it was the same old dialogue. Victoria held her books patiently as her friends before her did what they had to do.

  


" Hey Vicky, going to the gym?" It was Serena Arner, one of Victoria's very good friends.

  


" Yep." Victoria moved closer to her locker as some of her classmates cleared out. " I'll be so THRILLED when I get home, and I'm gonna stay up till three watching Lord of the Rings." She laughed, for her friend said the last line with her.

  


" You always say that."

  


" Yeah, and it's impossible to do. I always go to sleep right a one." Victoria opened her locker and stuffed her books inside. Serena did the same in her own. When they were done, they stood there and talked a little more about Lord of the Rings.

  


Just then, the beep of the intercom went off, and Mrs. Irene Caine, the woman at the Help desk, spoke through it.

  


" I have a message here for Victoria Renalls."

  


" Class, quiet down," Ms. Calina called out. " Okay."

  


" Can you tell her to call her ride? She's not walking home today."

  


The class looked at Victoria and laughed good naturedly. Victoria laughed as well and faced the intercom, saluting.

  


" That's not funny," said Mrs. Caine.

  


" All right, got it, Mrs. Caine," said Victoria before the woman went off. Ms. Calina looked at her, who was still laughing. She caught her eye and stopped. " Sorry, miss, I was just joking."

  


The class went back to what they were doing, and after everything and everyone got settled, they ended the day with a prayer, and left at dismissal.

  


" I'm coming with you to the gym," said Serena to Victoria, waiting for her to put her stuff in her bag.

  


" Okay." She was done and left to get her lunch pail. 

  


" We're still on for this weekend right?" Clarissa Dean was another good friend of Victoria's. She loved anime, and was an incredible drawer. " We're watching that new movie at the mall."

  


Ryan Hall joined in the conversation. " Yep, I'm going. Saturday at one," she confirmed. Ryan was another good friend. She was usually the one who criticized in the group, and really liked nothing, but " hated" everything. 

  


" I'll be there," said Serena. " I wouldn't miss it for the world." There was a fake English accent in her voice. Victoria laughed.

  


" And I'll be there too," she said, in an accent as well.

  


" Hey Jackie, Judy, ya goin'?" asked Clarissa to the Owen twins. 

  


" We'll be there," answered Judy from her locker. The Owen twins were very nice, and Judy was an excellent drawer, and Jackie was very smart ( not that her sister wasn't ).

  


" Okay, I gotta go," Clarissa flicked her short, black hair and left. " Bye you guys, bye Ms. Calina!" 

  


" Bye!" Everyone responded.

  


" On the morrow," Ryan mocked before she left. Victoria smiled, catching the sarcasm.

  


" Morrow."

  


She and Serena left with a final good-bye and walked down the steps farthest from the gym, since the rules forbid them to go down the closer steps. " Safety reasons" Sister Dorthy Austen had said, the principal of the school . The students thought all of it as bull though.

  


" I really hate this," complained Victoria as they walked down the steps.

  


" Hey, exercise," said Serena. They walked to and through he cafeteria to go to the gymnasium. The rain outside stopped, but the sky was still dangerously dark. It seemed like the time of evening. There were more stairs, and they finally went into the building. It was always dim in there for some odd reason.

  


" Maybe we'll use our class funds to donate new lights," suggested Victoria as they went to their " spot" at the other side of the gym .

  


Serena laughed. " You always say we should donate something. Why don't we just replace the whole school?"

  


" Not a bad idea."

  


They set their bags down, and Serena went to get the attendance book, as she was the girls' volleyball team manager. They both tried out for the team, but unfortunately, did not make it. That reeked real bad.

  


Victoria went to the phone by the coaches' office to call her ride. Since the weather appeared to be okay, she decided that maybe she will walk home after all. They hung up and she went back to her place, taking out her homework, and watched as the boys and girls practiced.

  
  
  


It was nearing four o'clock, and Victoria and Serena were making origami cranes for Ms. Jane Parkin, the girls' volleyball coach. They sat there, fumbling with the microscopic paper and watching the volley balls, as some would sail their way and hit one of them in the face. The rain was on and off, and it was on like a faucet then. Victoria groaned.

  


" Damn it! I have to walk home too!

  


" Do you need a ride?"

  


" Nah. What's a little bit of rain gonna do?"

  


There was a roar of thunder and some of the students screamed. The two rolled their eyes. Some people were just so immature…

  


The large lights above flickered, and then went out, casting the gym into total darkness. There were no windows that were not shuttered, as though it would help with the gloom outside if they weren't. People started to scream, and the coaches were yelling at them to quiet.

  


" Well, this is great! Can anything get worse?" cursed Victoria.

  


" Don't say that!"

  


" Where are you?" She reached out her hands and felt to her left. Serena was still there.

  


" I'm right here! Where are you?" exaggerated Serena, and flung out her hands. One of her fingers collided with Victoria's eyes. 

  


" Ow shit!

  


" Oh, I'm sorry!" Serena was laughing and Victoria could only glare at her in the dark. 

  


" Thank you but I take my contacts out BEFORE I go to bed!" She rubbed her left eye. 

  


" A-re... you okay?" 

  


" Yea, I'll live. How am I supposed to walk home NOW?"

  


The rain had sounded in the area and there were more sounds of thunder. The other people in the gym began to make noises of fear.

  


" Mr. B, I can't see -,"

  


" Just calm down, Cindy."

  


" Hey this is cool -"

  


" Shut up, Emma -" 

  


" Where are you -?" 

  


" Where is who -?"

  


The ridiculous conversations went on, until one of the coaches, Mr. Bryan Gillian, shushed them. " All right, just calm down. Randy went to go get the flashlight, so we can fix this."

  


Some minutes passed by, and the emergency lights went on. It was still very dim, but everyone was aware of where they were, and where other people were.

  


" Everyone, let's get together," said Mr. B ( Bryan Gillian ). " Come to the middle of the court."

  


Victoria and Serena went down the bleachers to the court and sat with the rest of the people.

  


" Ma-n, Mr. B," whined Cindy. " This is scary."

  


" No, it's cool."

  


" Shut up, Emma!"

  


" Hey, Cindy!"

  


" Sorry, Mr. B."

  


" We'll stay in here until the lights come back on, or when your parents pick you up," said Mr. B. " We're just going to have to stay here, and keep ourselves occupied."

  


" Well," Victoria checked her watch. It was 4:15, and practice didn't end till five. " It's 4:15. We could tell stories…"

  


" Oh, how boring!" said Karen Oden, Victoria's cousin.

  


" Then what should we do, my queen?" said Victoria, rolling her eyes.

  


" Shut up, Victoria."

  


" Make me!"

  


" Hey, hey, hey," said Mr. B. " let's just sit here and relax." 

  


A loud roar of thunder came, and then the ground began to shake, as though the roar had vibrated the earth. Everyone ran at Mr. B's instructions outside, and crouched and covered their heads by the door. Some of the students were screaming, others were praying, and others just huddled, stiff with fear. 

  


This lasted for three minutes, though it seemed like forever, and there were only gentle aftershocks. The rain stopped altogether, and the wind was fast blowing the dark clouds aside, revealing the clear sky again. Everyone lifted their heads and looked about.

  


" Is everyone all right?" called out Ms. Parkin. " Is anyone hurt?"

  


" No," came some replies.

  


" Holy shit, that was scary," said Karen.

  


" No duh," said Andrew Pennles. " let's do that again."

  


" Shut up, Andrew," yelled some of the girls.

  


Mr. B looked inside the gym. Victoria and Serena opened the door wider to look inside. There were five large lights on the dark ground, still illuminated by the emergency lights. Mr. B cursed silently.

  


" Listen, everyone, we can't go back in. We'll have to wait out here until you guys go home." 

  


Victoria and Serena looked at each other.

  


" That was freaky: hard rain and then a massive earthquake. This is some conspiracy," said Victoria, glancing inside the gym above the other students' heads.

  


" I know! But don't say anything; it could be one."

  


" Yea, whatever." Victoria glanced out and up at the sky. Light gray clouds were like a sheet over the earth. That wasn't normal for the weather, she thought. First terrible, them calm again. What was going on?

  
  
  


Author's notes:::::: If this sucks, please tell me, if u want this to continue, please tell me. I will post up the next chapter soon, so tell me what ya think.

  


Thank you


	2. Arrival

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


That night, Victoria finished the "Lord of the Rings" movie at 11:30. She was tempted to watch it again, but she wouldn't finish it, and she wanted to go online. There was probably no one there, but it was a Friday! Maybe some of her friends would be there. As she moved to her study to the computer, she heard something outside. It was the rustling of leaves and grass in her backyard. It's nothing, she thought. Nothing at all…

  


But then her dog, Stella, began to bark, and she never barked unless someone was around. Victoria looked outside the window of the study, and saw nothing but the small trees there and darkness. Maybe Stella saw a cat or something.

  


She returned to her computer, but there seemed to be more movement outside. It was a pretty calm night, and there were no winds to disturb anything.

  


" Okay, what the hell…?" she whispered. Stella still barked like mad outside, and Victoria was getting more annoyed than scared. " Damn it, dog!" Marching out through the kitchen to go to outside to the back, she went to her dog. " Can just be quiet, for like, five seconds?!"

  


Stella looked at her and whined, rushing behind her legs. Okay so her dog was scared. What now?

  


" Look, there's nothing out here!" She went over to the lemon tree. " See, I'm okay! Now stop barking before you wake up the whole - "

  


A gloved hand covered her mouth, and her heart stopped beating for a couple of seconds. Holy shit, holy shit, she was going to get kidnapped, and then raped, and then killed. She shut her eyes and screamed, which was muffled. Oh damn it… if only…

  


" I will release you," came a man's voice. " if you will not scream."

  


Victoria nodded, but then would go against her word. She was scared and panicked and would scream and run as fast as she could. The hand slowly withdrew, and she opened her mouth to let out a cry, however, as though the man expected that, recovered her mouth.

  


" You will not be harmed. I give you my word." Victoria wondered just how good this man's word was, but if she did something against him, he just might take everything back. The man moved his hand again, and she just stood still, barely breathing.

  


" You need not to be frightened. Nothing you don't want will come your way." He shifted behind her, as though he was at an ease. She could hear his cloak swish and then his gentle movements as he stepped from the lemon tree.

  


As much as she wanted to move, she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't obey her, and not even her waist to do so much as turn around and see his face. Although, his voice… this man's voice was very familiar. She was still terrified of the situation, but it could still be placed somewhere. And it was identifying it was what she was afraid of. It was absurd, and she must be losing her mind. It was impossible. She wouldn't even blame Ryan if she teased her about it for her entire life. Her so called " love" would have gotten out of hand if she imagined his voice everywhere.

  


" You're quiet. Are you so frightened as to not even move?" The man was moving at the corner of her eye, and she closed them both. " I gave you my word."

  


Victoria listened more intently, and she knew where to place him. How? Her heart seemed to soar at his words and his movements gave her chills. But it was just not possible. Maybe she fell asleep while watching _Lord of the Rings_ and had this scary - but very interesting - dream. She slowly pinched her wrist and hissed in pain. She opened her eyes and still faced the back of her house. Okay… maybe she hit her head on the shelf above the computer desk. She always did that.

  


" This is just some freaky dream that I'm having," she whispered softly. " It's nothing." She turned to her right but did not see the man. Instead, there was rustling a little more behind her. She looked at the largest tree in her yard and saw him climbing it. He was so agile, like a cat.

  


" Like an Elf." This man reminded Victoria of Aragorn. The description even fit him. He wore a large dark cloak, and had shoulder length black hair that always seemed wet. She smiled, remembering how her friends would always say he looked so untidy and that every scene was taken right after he got out of the shower.

  


The man stopped and stood at the top of the highest, secure branch and looked up at the sky, and then around. He returned to the sky, and seemed to study the stars.

  


This was so unreal to Victoria. There was a man who looked EXACTLY like Aragorn, and even ACTED like Aragorn. It was so unbelievable yet it felt too real. She stared at him, and felt her heart skip beats. Middle-Earth wasn't real was it? How could someone just pop out of a book or a movie and appear here, of all places, and right in front of her?

  


Okay, so she was losing it, but she supposed it was from hanging out with her friends. No offense, she added. Her friends were one of the blessings that came rarely in her life. 

  


" Along with this one," she murmured, watching the stranger climb down and the jump to the ground. He looked at her and then time seemed to stop, for Victoria anyway.

  


He looked SO much like Aragorn; so MUCH. This was most definitely a dream. One of those rare ones that she had with Aragorn in it. But this couldn't be one of them. They did more than STARE at each other. They fought Orcs and stuff...Yeah, right.

  


She shook her head slowly and looked at the ground. A breeze picked up, and she shivered. Middle-Earth wasn't real… and ARAGORN, most of all, wasn't real. NONE of this was real. She just fell asleep, watching " Lord of the Rings" is all.

  


She heard him approaching her and looked up. He was standing clear from the trees' shadows, and the moonlight shone upon him. This man wasn't Aragorn? Whatever! He looked just like him in the movie, and even described as in the book. But in reality, she guessed, and surrendered to the thought, that he looked even better in person. His physical form etched out every detail that the camera and Tolkien seemed to have missed. This was the REAL Aragorn. The one that both worlds had worked hard to create.

  


Her eyes trailed from his face to his hair, and then, upon his neck, where a bright silver necklace laid. She quickly averted her gaze, not wishing to look at it any longer. As in both worlds… he belonged to only one person.

  


" Oh my God, this is something else." Victoria was at a loss of words. The emotions in her were real, and the sight before her was real, so then did she have no choice but to believe it? She looked up and into " Aragorn's" eyes. " What's going on?"

  


He glanced at their surroundings and then turned to Victoria. " May I explain this to you inside?" He seemed a bit uncertain of talking where they were. " You do not know what may be about." 

  


Victoria was a bit hesitant and looked upon his hip. Sure enough, there was a sword, supposedly Anduril, strapped there. She met his unwavering gaze and nodded slowly. All she could do now was trust him. She turned around and walked to the door. He followed her inside, and she secured the lock.

  


Inhaling deeply and calming down, she said: " I must be really rude." Trying to sound casual wasn't so easy. Nervousness and doubt made her voice tremble. " You can get comfortable first before you say anything." She carefully took his hand and led him into the living room and to the main door. " Your cloak can go here." She gestured to the coat hanger. " And you can take off your boots." 

  


The way she spoke to him was as though they were old friends. In some way, she knew it to be Aragorn, or HOPED of him to be Aragorn, and therefore treated him like someone she knew.

  


" I do not wish to be a burden. There is a mission at hand." Victoria looked up at him. Hell, if this man was an actor, he was a very good one. 

  


" It's no problem. I'm sure you're tired." She smiled reassuringly. " It's nearly twelve. Don't you want to rest for a while? You seem wary." If Aragorn was here, than it was indeed, no good sign.

  


He nodded and then began to remove his cloak. Victoria took it and hung it on the coat hanger, slightly tiptoeing to reach the high end. His boots were removed and placed on the shoe rack. Okay, now that that was over with.

  


" How about a bath?" She didn't want to insult him, but he would do very good with one.

  


" If I may." He didn't appear hesitant as Victoria once was. She led him farther down the hall and to the bathroom. The light switch was flicked on and she stepped inside.

  


" I think I should adjust the water for you…" She leaned into the tub and turned on the hot and cold taps, feeling the temperature of the water every now and then. It was at a pleasant warmth, and she made it come through the spray. " I'll be right back." She left to get a towel.

  


When she came back, he was already in the tub, closing the dark blue sliding door. He must have figured out how to do the rest on his own. She placed the towel on top of the lidded toilet and took his clothes to toss them in the washer. " I'll be outside," she called. She carefully collected his armor to place in her room.

  


" Very well," came his muffled reply. " Thank you."

  


Victoria smiled before she closed the door. " You're welcome."

  
  
  


The laundry was tossed into the washer, and she patiently waited until "Aragorn" was done. Ten minutes had already passed by, and she sat on the dining table, getting more and more anxious for him to get out. But she forgot something…oh yeah! He needed extra clothes. Eek! Where was she gonna get those?

  


Her dad was sound asleep in his room… if only… nah, she's making a lot of noise as it is ( the washer was actually). He'd freakin' wake up, and then what? How would she explain the man in the shower?! " Oh yea, daddy, this is Aragorn from Lord of the Rings, I found him outside." He'll think she was insane and send her to the Mental Institute along with " Aragorn" for pretending that he was _Aragorn_.

  


Actually, in the spare room there were extra clothes in there. She could grab something that could hopefully fit him. Her dad was about his size anyway.

  


Victoria went down the hall and into the room at the far left end. She opened the dresser drawers in there and rummaged to find something for " Aragorn". She ended up taking out a pair of gray sweat pants and a dark blue T-shirt. Okay, underwear is officially a problem. Where the hell was she going to get those?

  


" He could go commando." She burst out in fits of repressed laughter. No. That would not do. But hey, it's just for tonight, and tomorrow, she can tell her dad everything…and… then they'll see from there what happens next.

  


Another ten minutes passed by and she had to get the laundry to put in the dryer. When that was done the water in the bathroom stopped altogether, and she assumed " Aragorn" to have been done. She walked into the kitchen and saw the clothes she left there. How would she give it to him? She took them and went to the bathroom door. If only they could be stuffed under the door! 

  


" I have extra clothes, here, outside." She cleared her throat nervously. " So, I'll just leave them here, and I'll be off." They were placed on the carpet floor and she dashed off into the den. The faint sound of the bathroom door opening could be heard as he took them, and then the door's closing. Victoria played with her hands, waiting for him to come out.

  


More sounds could be heard, and he came out into the living room, still wiping his hair with the towel. It was drying, but becoming all the more tangled. She smiled and then averted her gaze. The V of the shirt revealed the necklace that she dreaded so. 

" I wish to thank you again," began " Aragorn". " You have shown me great hospitality, and I do not even know your name." He took a seat on the recliner by the television set. 

Victoria looked at him. He had stopped his movements, and his attention was fixed upon her. She fought not to break eye contact with his intense gaze. " My name is Victoria Renalls." A smile of greeting. " And, you're welcome." Unconsciously, she held her breath for his introduction.

  


" Victoria, I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, from Middle-Earth."

  
  
  


**TBC…**

  


A/N:::::: Okay, I know that I did NOT have a disclaimers in the first chapter, but I have one now, and I do not own ANYTHING Tolkien related. This is for ALL chapters!


	3. Of Family and Friends and Others?

  
  
  
  


Of Family and Friends... and Others

  
  
  
  


Victoria looked down at the floor. Okay, okay, what?! _He_ was who? _Who_ was _he_? Either she was losing her mind, or he was, or they both were. She couldn't have heard right, he couldn't have spoken properly, and she must be hallucinating. Holy shit, what's goin' on?

  


" Um, what? I- I don't think I…"

  


Aragorn laughed quietly. " I did not think you would. It is difficult to explain, so I just hope you will trust me on this."

She looked back up at him, and returned her gaze down to the floor again. Her eyes closed. Okay, trust him… That wasn't so hard, but it would be something close to insane to do! Middle-Earth wasn't real. She had convinced herself this long ago. However, she wouldn't be surprised if it WAS real from what Tolkien had created. That was then, though, and this is now. And just as Middle-earth DID turn out to be real, she couldn't believe it.

  


" I don't know. I mean, Middle-Earth isn't real," she look up into his eyes, almost sadly. " _You_ aren't real."

  


Aragorn smiled ruefully. " Perhaps not, however, remember, this is new to me as well. I would not have thought of you to be true either." There was silence for a while.

" What…why are you here?"

It was his turn to look away. " I cannot say."

  


" What do you mean?" she asked curiously. " Why can't -"

  


" Please," he interrupted, " do not ask any more of me. I'm sorry."

  


She shrugged, but still felt a nagging pain. Okay, so he couldn't tell her. Then, what COULD he do? She wanted to know why he was HERE above all places; how long he was going to stay; and WHAT the HELL she was going to tell her FATHER!

  


" How long are you going to stay?"

  


" However long it takes."

  


Victoria opened her mouth, but closed it again, remembering what he had said. " Why are you here… with me, I mean." Hopefully, he could at least tell her that much.

  


Aragorn looked up, puzzled. " I honestly do not know myself." He suddenly seemed tired, and less wary. " You are but a child."

  


She raised an eyebrow. " I'm not helpless, and I'm already in my teens. That has to count for something." He saw her as a young little girl. He may be, hell, seventy years* older than her, but that did not reduce her to something so small. And to hear it from HIM made her suddenly feel unworthy of his presence. Glancing at his necklace, she saw that she really was not.

  


" I did not mean it that way, Victoria. Of course you're not a little girl."

  


He was probably just saying that to make her feel better, but he didn't have to. She knew that he belonged in someone else's home. 

  


" It's fine." She stood, and he stood along with her. " Um, you can stay in the spare bedroom. I'm sure you're tired." She walked down the hallway silently. They reached the room, and she flicked on the light switch. There was a twin sized bed inside covered with a blue quilt, and a drawr at two corners. She got the A/C running and turned to Aragorn.

  


" Well, it's not royalty, but I hope you like it." She took the towel from his hand. " I'll hang this in the bathroom." 

  


He walked over to the bed, and sat on it, the soft mattress sinking in his weight. " Thank you, for understanding and allowing me to stay."

  


" You've thanked me enough times. It's no problem." She smiled reassuringly. " Just rest. Sleep in as long as you like tomorrow. Breakfast will be there when you wake."

  


He looked as though he were going to thank her again, but she held up her hand. " It's okay. You're welcome. If it gets too cold, just call me. I'll be in my room; just right of this one." She flicked off the lights, stepped out, and prepared to close the door. " Goodnight, Aragorn."

  


" Goodnight, Victoria." He was already in the sheets. " I will see you with the sun."

  


She slightly winced. Her room faced East, and the sun was ALWAYS the first to greet her. It was, what, now 1:00 am? 2? " On the morrow," she whispered, and closed the door.

  


After hanging his towel, she went out to the garage to take out his clothes from the dryer. They didn't look any smaller. She folded them and brought them to her room, neatly placing them on top of her desk beside Aragorn's sword and armor. She sat on her bed and sighed. This was UNREAL. It couldn't be said enough. There was no way that a Man from another world could appear in her back yard, especially a one that she admired too. So he was freakin' old, but who cares? Certainly not her! Love was always either unreachable, or not happening at all. And well, when it did happen, it was usually something that lasted no less than half a year. 

  


She turned off her lights and laid in her bed. Now, what was she going to tell her dad? Her thoughts got as far as telling him that she found him behind the lemon tree before she dozed off.

  
  
  


The sun streamed in the window brightly, calling the girl asleep to wake up. Victoria threw her cover over her head and slept on her side, ignoring the bright light. No matter how many requests she made of getting heavy curtains, she never got them. " The sun will wake you up," her father says, " or else you'll be in there forever." He's right too. Sleep at one, wake up at one. What a way to live…

  


Twenty minutes passed and she had her little nap before the sun reached its peak of not moving until the next hour. Throwing the covers aside, she sat up and got out of bed. Her hair was in a mess and all she could think of was the bathroom to fresh up. She opened the door and heard voices. Oh shit! Aragorn!

  


She dashed down the hall and into the kitchen. " Look, I can explain-" she called as she arrived. There, sitting at the dining table, were her dad, Dan, his girl friend, Katy, and Aragorn, eating French toast.

  


" Good morning," greeted her dad. " It's about time you woke up."

  


Victoria looked at Aragorn, who just smiled. " Um… good mooring, daddy, Katy, and Aragorn." She sat with uncertainty beside Aragorn.

  


" Morning, 'Ria," replied Katy. " You want some toast?"

  


There was already a plate and fork in front of Victoria. She took a couple of slices. 

  


" Good morning, Victoria." Aragor took a drink from his water. " I would have gone in to wake you up before nine."

  


" Which is about ten minutes from now," added her dad. " Are you still going to the mall?"

  


" If I'm not in trouble." 

  


" Why would you be in trouble?"

  


" Well, I bet you found out by surprise that Aragorn was here, and I just let him in, and didn't wake you up or anything. Not that I knew he was going to be here! I mean, I don't think I could've left him out there, it was, like, midnight, and I believed him, and nothing could go wrong. And so I thought that in the morning, I could explain to you that this was -"

  


" Okay, okay, I get it," said her dad, laughing. " We had a talk this morning, and I understand."

  


" You do? But you never understood Tolkien, nor Middle-Earth nor that Ara-"

  


" He explained it to me. Its all right. Just trust me. Now eat. Breakfast is almost over."

  


Victoria looked up at Aragorn beside her, who just nodded to her plate. She picked up her fork and ate, still completely confused about how her dad and Katy understood.

  
  
  


" So, um, when will you start your…mission?"

  


They were Aragorn's room. He was looking around the room in search for something.

  


" Your clothes are in my room. As for Anduril and your armor, I really don't think you'll…need…them," Victoria's words died as Aragorn left to her room. He returned with his belongings, but looking a bit confused.

  


" Why are there pictures of me in your room?"

  


She felt her face burn. " Those, well, I don't know. My room just came with them…" 

  


Aragorn did not buy it, and just smiled. She looked at him and left, knowing that he would get changed.

  


She went into her room and looked at the poster of the whole Fellowship. The ones surrounding it were mostly of Aragorn, and some Legolas, and others of Boromir and them. She never expected Aragorn to just go into her room, not that she minded, but he would have done better with a warning…

  


It was twelve o'clock and she and Aragorn were going to the mall. The Man probably had better things to do, but he wanted to come along, and so he was. For one, Victoria couldn't say no, as she wanted him to go; and for two, her dad suggested that he come along as well. Obviously, he knew more than Victoria on Aragorn's mission or situation. But…

  


WHAT was she going to tell her FRIENDS?

  


Her dad was a problem, and now that that was solved, what about her FRIENDS?! Sure they were supportive, and would be most definitely thrilled about Aragorn, but, how could she explain it to them? " Oh, hey guys, this is Aragorn, you know, from ' Lord of the Rings' ? I found him in my backyard." What the hell? Was that the best explanation she could come up with? But hey, what ELSE can she tell them?

  


Aragorn came out of his room and Victoria spotted him as he moved out into the living room. She followed him and watched as he sat down on the couch, apparently, waiting for her, who was already done.

  


" I really don't think they'll let you walk around the mall with your sword."

  


" Why not?"

  
" Times are hard., and something happened. You would look like a suspicious character." She sat down on the couch across from the one he sat on. " But then…' she looked at him curiously, titling her head. " You would look like a very _familiar_ character. There are Tolkien fans out there, and they'll no doubt think that you were Viggo Mortenson."   


" Viggo Mortenson?"

  


" Never mind. It's a long story. But if people stare at you, or even run up to you, asking for your signature, just… umm. Aww, damn, this is going to be a problem." She bit her lip. " You can't go out in anything other than what you have?" 

  


Aragorn stood. " I forgot my belongings outside, I think. May we go out to your yard?"

  


Victoria went over to the kitchen. " I'll get it." She went to the lemon tree outside and looked around. Underneath some freshly dropped leaves and lemons, there was a dark brown bag. She took it and returned to her house. " Is this the one?"

  


" Yes, thank you." He took it and opened it, neatly taking out all of his clothes, which would not help his appearance. " What about this?" It was a soft green long-sleeve, a dark green tunic, and black leggings. 

  


" Well, what I meant was that how was I going to _disguise_ you. You need your mail and everything right? Even your sword?"

  


" Yes."

  


She sat down. on the same couch. " Aragorn, you're going to have to tell me what your mission is. Do you know where to look? Um, how you're going to do this?"

  


He looked at her. " It will come to me," he said simply. " And that is when I will meet it." 

  


Damn it. This was all just some riddle, wasn't it? She sighed. " All right, but about the autographs, just smile and pat their heads. And say that you're not really Viggo Mortenson."

  


" And if they ask if I am the real Aragorn?"

  


" They won't," she stood and faced him. " but if they do, tell them what you like."

  
  
  


The Mall was packed that morning as they arrived at twelve thirty. Victoria's dad just dropped her and Aragorn at the entrance, gave her his card and cell phone.

  


" Call me when you're done all right? No later than five."

  


" Six!"

  


" Fine, five thirty then. And stay out of trouble. Aragorn, I really don't want to ask you for favors but…"

  


" I will keep watch over her," Aragorn replied. " You do not have to think anything of it."

  


" Thank you." Dan looked at Victoria. " Don't give him trouble."

  


" He's not a baby sitter, and I know how to take care of myself."

  


" I know, I know. See you guys later."

  


" Bye, dad."

  


" Good bye."

  


Her dad drove off.

  


" Hey, are you hungry? I was going to meet with my friends in the food court anyway." She turned to the doors. Aragorn followed her.

  


" I'm fine. Do you wish to eat?" The automatic doors opened and he looked a bit curiously at them.

  


" No," she replied, laughing. " You'll get used to this, don't worry." They walked through the wing to the center square. She already noticed that people passing were looking at Aragorn, mostly with interest. Victoria dared all of them to approach him. They were going to get the disappointment of their lives. 

  


" I'm surprised that the guard at the entrance didn't notice your sword," she said out of the blue, suddenly thinking about it.

  


" He probably doubted that I could do much with it." He seemed to look around all at once, taking in his surroundings. " Your shops are inside one large building. It is cool indoors, I notice; also, in your home."

  


" Tea, electricity and A/C. You get to love modernization after a while." They walked to the escalator. She walked unto a step, and motioned for him to follow. " They move, so you don't have to. It's a lazy world."

  


Aragorn stepped on cautiously and caught up to Victoria. " How interesting."

  


She shrugged. " Not _so_ much. But yeah, it's neat."

  


They arrived at the second floor and in the food court. All of the tables to eat were practically full. People were all over the place, and she began to feel self conscious as people looked her way. However, she knew that they were not looking at HER.

  


" Hey, Aragorn, take my hand." She held out her hand, and he took it in his own.

  


" Are you well? You looked frightened of something."

  


_ I'm scared that you might be swept away from me._ She smiled. " No. I don't want to lose you. I mean… it's really crowded." Against her, she knew that he looked like something that popped out of a fairy tale back in the Middle Ages; as though he was a handsome knight from King Arthur's table or a captain of a grand army; a war hero. He would indeed attract much attention.

  


They moved through the court, and there were people actually standing to see him. Victoria just raised an eyebrow and held her head up high, ignoring them. They could try what they wished. Aragorn would stay with her. She searched through the area, looking for her friends. What did they say: By the section before the way to the movies? They came closer to that region and spotted three of them: Serena, Clarissa, and Jadine Lason, another good friend of Victoria's.

  


" Hey guys!" she called out to them. She and Aragorn approached them.

  


They turned around. " Hey, Vicki - oh my gosh!"

  


" He, um, looks just like Aragorn!" said Jadine, looking complete priceless. " Oh shit, Vick!"

  


" Victoria," began Clarissa. " he - what Jade said!"

  


" Um yeah, guys, this is, well, Aragorn." Victoria gestured to each of her friends. " Aragorn, this is Jadine Lason, Serena Arner and Clarissa Dean. They're my most bestest friends." She smiled brightly at them.

  


Aragorn chuckled, probably at the expressions on their faces. " A pleasure to meet you all." He held out his hand, but they just gaped at him.

  


" You guys! Show some tact."

  


" Err, right." Serena took his hand, and looked at it, turning and studying it. " Wow, my gosh, Vicki…"

  


" If he's a look alike, he's the BEST one I've ever seen. Even though I've never seen one." Clarissa took his hand away from Serena and shook it. " Hi, I'm Clarissa, but you can call me Claire. What's your real name by the way?"

  


" I'll explain it to you guys later. But he's _really_ Aragorn, okay?" Victoria began to think that maybe they WOULDn't understand.

  


" Don't mind Claire. I'm Jadine, but you can call me Jade." Jadine shook his hand. " Wait until Ryan comes."

  


They all took a seat at the table that her friends saved. Victoria still had not let go of Aragorn's hand, and was wondering if she should withdraw it before Aragorn felt uncomfortable. But she couldn't, and she really didn't want to.

  


" I know I should wait, but I'll explain," began Victoria. " Or, Aragorn and I can explain." And they did.

  
  


Long minutes passed and Victoria and Aragorn got through their story.

  


" A mission huh?" asked Jadine.

  


" Hey cool!" said Clarissa. " When can we start?"

" I don't think _we_ start anything, Claire," added Serena. " I really don't know what to say though."

" Then don't say anything." Clarissa smiled. " So Aragorn," she glanced pointedly at Victoria, " How's your dear Arwen?" She LOVED teasing her didn't she, that malevolent little girl. 

Victoria glared at her and sank in her seat. Her gripped lessened on Aragorn's hand, and then let go. The Man withdrew his hand, but with what expression, she did not know.

  


" She is faring well, I hope. The last time I saw her was before I left."

  


" Do you want to see her again?"

  


" Of course. But I have to do what I must."

  


" Her necklace is beautiful."

  


" I know."

  


" Wha - ow," hissed Clarissa. Jadine or Serena must have kicked her. Victoria was about to do the same, but she really couldn't afford to look up and meet everyone's gazes if she did.

  


She stood, her eyes still at the table. " I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." She walked quickly away before Aragorn could say something.

  


In the lavatory, she leaned against the wall and sighed. Why couldn't she stand it? It was all fake and unreachable to her. What does it matter? WHY does it matter? 

  


_ It just wasn't fair._ " I think I know what she goes through," she whispered, and wiped a lonely tear away.

  


Just then, the earth began to shake. It felt just like the earthquake on Friday. She crouched down against the wall, covering her head. The women in the stalls were screaming. Ooh, sad for them. In the toilet… that was one of Victoria's fears: using the toilet or showering when an earthquake happened.

  


The deep rambling passed, and the lights flickered off. There were several moments in the dark, until the generators kicked in. Everything came back to life. Victoria stood shakily and watched as the women rushed out of their stall looking uneasy. Hm, that was weird, two earthquakes in a row…

  


There were screams outside. It first started with several people, then they grew to more. The stomping of feet could be heard and the clashing of METAL? Cries of anger, death, and horror filled the area. Something was here…

  
  
  


**TBC…**


	4. It Is Time

  
  
  
  
  


It Is Time

  
  
  
  
  


It sounded like there was a battle going on outside.

  


She didn't know whether to move, or stay where she was. What was going on outside? From the sound of it, it seemed too dangerous. But what of the others? Of her friends and Aragorn?

  


She opened the door cautiously and peeked out. There were people running in and out from the double doors leading out to the central area of the mall. So much commotion and panic. She could never get through this safely.

  


" Victoria!" It was Serena. Jadine's and Clarissa's voices followed, calling out her name. Ryan was there too. They pushed their way through the screaming crowd and pulled her back into the restroom.

  


" Okay, what the hell is going on outside?"

  


" It's like Middle-Earth is here," said Serena. " After the earthquake, and the generators, there was yelling downstairs, and when we looked, there were -"

  


" Orcs and Uruk-Hai!" finished Jadine. " They were down there, pulling women away, and then killing them. It's horrible!"

  


" Vicki, there was this guy that looked JUST LIKE ARAGORN outside!" added Ryan. " Did you see him? Did you? He is the BEST look alike, - not that I've ever seen one…"

  


" Damn it, that's because he IS Aragorn, Ryan!" said Jadine in exasperation. " We've only said it a thousand times!" She was yelling against the noise outside.

  


" Then where is he?" asked Victoria. " Where is Aragorn?"

  


" He's downstairs," replied Serena. " He told us to get you, and we have to wait until everything gets settled."

  


Orcs and Uruk-Hai, here, in the real world, killing and terrorizing like in the Tolkien books. That wasn't right! What was going ON?! Aragorn was here for a reason and the Army of Sauron was here for a reason too. What it was, none knew except for the two.

  


The sound of the fire alarm rang throughout the area. Red lights flashed and water fell like rain from the sprinklers. The sounds of the remaining people slowly died down, and there was nothing but water and the siren. They stood by the sinks, waiting for the outcome of what was to happen. By that time they were drenched.

  


Victoria was fed up with waiting. She may endanger her friends if she did go out though, but she couldn't contain the urge. She went to the door and swung it open, determined to find Aragorn and get to the bottom of this.

  


" Wait, damn it, Vick!," called Clarissa.

  


" Wait here." She went out in the empty corridor and out to the center of the mall. The place was completely deserted, except for some noise downstairs. When she looked, there were bodies of people, and Orcs and Uruk-Hai, tainting the water with red and black. She winced at the sight and almost threw up. Dead bodies littered the place. She ran across the floor to the frozen escalators at the end. She bolted down and followed the bodies and the noise of the foul creatures. In the stores, there were people still huddled behind something, terrified to even look at the sight on the floor. She pressed on and rushed to the Center Square. There, she saw Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and even Gandalf, finishing off the last of the Orcs and Uruk-Hai. 

  


She stood there, unknowing of what to do. Her heart was hammering against her chest, and she looked at the destruction on the floor again. They were real! She looked up. " What is happening?"

  


Aragorn looked at her. " What are you doing down here?" he asked angrily. She slightly flinched. " I thought you were to stay upstairs."

  


" I couldn't."

  


" It still may not be safe here." Behind him, Legolas' arrow pierced the last Orc.

  


She looked down. So her choice of coming was stupid, but she felt she HAD to! Maybe not Had, but, she felt that she needed to see- to see if he would be all right.

  


" I-" she stuttered in a small voice. " I was just…" The words wanted to flow out, but they couldn't. She had not right saying them- she shouldn't say them.

" You were…" prompted Aragorn to finish her sentence. There was silence for a while, except for the swishing of water. The others were probably looking around. 

  


Victoria forgot about them, and looked up. But, it was not them that moved because they were still standing where they were, glancing around to distract themselves. Instead, it was Aragorn. He stepped closer to her, and she set her eyes downcast again. Was she just a huge screw up? Why couldn't she just follow a simple instruction? What if she ran out, got caught by an Orc, and put the others in a compromising position? Her eyes closed as she realized what she could have done.

  


" I am not angry with you," he said suddenly. " I apologize. My last intention is to give you sorrow."

  


She sighed. " No, you should be mad at me. I could have caused a lot of damage." Her hands fell into her pockets and she stepped away. Regret was the worse feeling a person could have. " But everything is safe now?" Her eyes stayed on the floor.

" For the moment," came Gandalf's reply.

  


" I'll call the others. They can't stay in there forever." Searching for something to detract her, Victoria ran off in the direction that she came from to get her friends. What of the others that was supposed to be here? Well, thank God they didn't come. This place was a mess. Sirens of the Police, Fire trucks, and Medical cars could be heard. The Fellowship had to leave. The Orcs and Uruk- Hai would be all over the papers and televisions. The last thing the Media should get their hands on were the Fellowship.

  


Turning around, she ran back to them. They stood together, talking in low voices. The sirens grew louder. She took out her cell phone and dialed one of her friends' phone number.

  


" Hello, Northwest Airlines. How may we help your traveling needs?"

  


" Damn it, Jay."

  


" Oh, Vick? Shoot, sorry. Where are you?"

  


" Look, we have to leave. Go through the back okay? We can't let Aragorn and them get involved with the whole world. We'll meet you back there."

  


" Oh shit. But then where are we going to go?"

  


" They're coming from the front. We can sneak through the parking building, and then hide behind the buildings on the left."

  


" Okay, okay. Bye."

  


Victoria hung up and called to Aragorn. " We have to get out. Follow me." She headed to the right where the 4th section of the mall was. It was a new extension that they put last year since some smaller outlets closed in other places. The place was pretty blank still, but the signs of new coming stores were placed on several parts of the wall.

  


Behind her, she could hear the Fellowship run along behind her, probably wondering what that loud wailing sound was. As much as she wanted to explain, it would just make everything more complicated. Time was not on their side right now.

  


They turned tot he left, and went out the metal double doors. They appeared at the far left side of the building, and had to run to the back. A glance of a fire truck appeared at the corner of Victoria's eye as they raced to the back where her friends just burst through the doors there.

  


" Shit, Vick, what's going on?" called Ryan as they approached the girls

  


" C'mon, we gotta go!" Victoria nudged them along as they ran to the building of cars ahead.

  


" Hey, what's going on?" asked Jadine as they ran.

  


" I'll …explain later… I have …cramps already."

  


They crossed the back road and turned left, aware for any cars that would spot them. They turned into the alley of the next building and ran behind it. Trash laid there, and the place was dim despite the sunlight. The hard ground was slightly damp and Victoria almost slipped if Boromir had not caught her.

  


They stayed there, panting, completely ignoring the awful smell of the garbage cans.

  


" I can't really breathe here," complained Serena after a while. " I think it would be best if we moved."

  


" Yeah, ok." Victoria moved cautiously ahead along the wall behind two buildings. The sirens were had calmed somewhat. Maybe they could crawl up one of the fire escapes and enter a building where they could have some privacy. Walking on the crowded side walks looking like hell ( and probably smelling like it) would not be such a good idea. She glanced up at the fire escapes. This building was of that new spa, Mandara Spa. Not many people would be there, and they could sneak in and crawl into a room… hopefully.

  


" We can go in here," she suggested aloud.

  
" There are cameras, Vicki, and PEOPLE who would be suspicious," said Clarissa. " Right after the incident at the Mall, who wouldn't be?"   


" Well, you know, if you have anything else, I would like to hear them, Claire," snapped Victoria sarcastically.

  


" Why don't we look for a place."

  


" This freakin' alley doesn't go on forever. There would be only more crowded places we would come across."

  


" Ok, stop fighting!" said Serena. " Let's just go in the spa, and talk about this."

  


Victoria stuck her tongue out at Clarissa as she headed to the ladder. She slipped and almost fell on the ground. Clarissa laughed.

  


" That was NOT funny."

  


She just laughed harder.

  


Victoria climbed up the latter. Her friends followed, and then the others. Gandalf brought up the rear. She gingerly held onto he rough railing. The rough metal scraping against her hands. She stepped on the platform and carefully opened the door before her. It was surprisingly unlocked. Maybe someone went out through here before.

  


They walked inside silently. The hall was silent, and the doors were closed on either side. Victoria read the headings on the doors quietly, looking for a room to go into. The section appeared to be about massages.

  


" Oh damn, well, we could…" She found one door slightly ajar and rushed to it. No one appeared to be inside. She opened the door wider and beckoned everyone to get in. After Gandalf, she closed the door and locked it.

  


" This is great," said Ryan sarcastically. " What now, Vick?"

  


The room was spacious with a large Jacuzzi surrounded by leaves and flowers. Steam erupted from the water and emitted a lovely scent. Everything was entirely covered in green. There were towels on jaded racks and pictures of bamboo and green willows on the walls. This must have been a relaxing room after everything was done.

  


" I really don't know, ok, Ryan?" replied Victoria and sat on the edge of the tub. She sighed. " Why did I bring you guys along? I mean, you're parents would be like, whoa shit, and I would be in deep shit, and well, we'd be grounded." She turned to Gandalf. " What _is_ going on, Gandalf?"

  


The elderly wizard looked at her. He smiled sadly. " Too many things, I'm afraid. I do not know where to begin."

  


Victoria sighed and stood. She looked at her friends, who where looking at the floor, or at those in the Fellowship. " We don't have time, I think." She looked at her watch. It was 2: 30. They had about three hours left.

  


" We're going to have to make time," said Aragorn, stepping beside Gandalf. " This is very urgent. It has to be said now."

  


They all stood closer, almost in a circle, though some stepped out, contemplating on their own. 

  


" Sauron has his Ring," began Gandalf. " And he will destroy Middle-Earth."

  


Jadine, Serena, and Ryan gasped.

  


" No way," said Ryan.

  


" He- _what_?" asked Jadine, incredulous.

  


" What brings you here, though?" asked Clarissa, turning to him as she was out of the circle.

  


" When Sauron forged the One, Annil the Scarlet, of the Wizard's Order, created a Ring as well," continued Gandalf, briefly glancing at Victoria, who's gaze was on the marbled floor. " With it, she gathered the righteous Blessings from all the races. First from the Dwarves in the Mountains, afterwards, she went to the Elven Kingdoms; from Mirkwood there was strength; Lothlorien: wisdom; and from Rivendell: vitality. Traveling South to the lands of Men, she accumulated their will, faith and hope that they may prevail. All of these, and her own good intentions, created a rival to the One, mirroring the same power, but for the righteousness of all: of Middle-Earth. Sauron was infuriated.

  


" However, he was the only one who knew the power of Her ring, and cursed it. As he used the One to devastate the lands, Annil announced the possibilities of her Ring, and she was immediately condemned by the Wizards' Order. That Ring was incredibly powerful, and if it fell into corruption, no one would be able to do anything about it. Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. If she were to fall, Middle Earth would have been gone. Especially from with two Rings of Evil will.

  


" With that thought in mind, the Order decided to destroy her Ring, and punish Annil with exile from Middle-Earth, and into this Realm: forever. She could not return. It was quite worse than death."

  


" But why is Annil needed now? Why is this happening?" asked Serena. " I mean, her Ring was destroyed."

  


Gandalf looked at her. " Both yes, and no. Her Ring was taken, and many attempts have been made to unmake it, however, they all failed. It is said that It was created in Orodruin."

  


" Orodruin?" repeated Victoria, looking up. " Isn't that Mount Doom?"

  


" It is," replied Aragorn.

  


" But how?" asked Jadine. " She just waltzed into Mordor and created the Ring?"

  


" Nay. Annil is-" 

  


" I apologize," interrupted Legolas, rushing to them from the window. " An army of Orcs and Uruk-Hai are outdoors."

  


Screams and yells erupted from downstairs.

  


" They're already inside," added Boromir.

  


" Shit." Victoria looked at her terrified friends. " Look, I'm really sorry about all this. I shouldn't have suggested you come along. I am SO freakin' sorry."

  


" Yeah, Vick, you really did us in this time," said Ryan.

  


" Hey, hey, hey," Victoria called mildly.

  


" She's just joking anyway," said Clarissa. " But what are friends for, Hm?"

  


" Well, they don't kill each other."

  


" We're not dying."

  


Victoria smiled. " No, we're not." She looked at Gandalf. " I do not know this place form top to bottom, but I do know that each room as at least three doors."

  


Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir pushed things against the door in case the Orcs and Uruk-Hai came in to find them. 

  


" We could go through the back, travel through the doors to get back to the alley. Or… we could risk going down the elevator to the ground floor." Those of Middle-Earth didn't know what an elevator was. The Enemy would be taken by surprise.

  


" Lead the way."

  


" Down the elevator?!"

  


" Whatever suits the situation."

  


" Whoa crap," she whispered. Gazes fell upon her, and she had to decide. SHE had to decide! " Um, we'll go as far as we can to the back, and we'll see. I mean, we could fall down the latter. I don't want that." She ran to the right door behind the Jacuzzi and turned the resistant knob. " Damn it!" She kicked it open and rushed in. The others followed closely behind her. 

  


This appeared to be one of the massaging rooms as there were cushioned tables and creams and oils everywhere. They wound around them as they traveled to reach the door at the far end of the room. The main door was open and people could be seen rushing about. The screams and yells only got louder.

  


Victoria practically ran into the door as the knob wouldn't turn. " What IS this?" She stepped back and forced it open. This was another Massage room, and hopefully the one that was second to the last. It should be. These rooms were long and huge.

  


They dashed their way across and the terror became louder. Victoria's hand was on the knob, and before she turned it, she remembered something:

  


The STAIRS were in the back.

  


" Oh fuck." She turned to Legolas. " Legolas, were there many when you looked out?"

He nodded. " More than two dozen. Perhaps double at the most."

  


Cold fear sparked every one of her nerves. " You guys," she looked at her friends. " We're gonna have to split. " She looked around.

  


" What is it?" asked Aragorn.

  


She went to the door to look out. Opening it just a crack wide, she peeked out. The building must not have been crowded because there were but a few people running about. But the screams were endless.

  


She turned to her friends. " Which one of you knows this building the best?"

  


" My aunt took me here once," said Ryan. " My mom too. It was her birthday and we had the whole day here. That was just last week…"

  


" Well, do you know ways out? What about the balcony?"

  


" You want to play leap from building to building?!" asked Clarissa, incredulous.

  


" Hey, if Spider-Man can do it… No, but really. There is no other way, unless the Fellowship battles them." Victoria looked at each one of them, and wondered if they could do it. They were great. Hell, they were excellent. But the Orcs and Uruk-Hai outnumbered them twelve times over. 

  


" Gandalf?"

  


" It is worth a try; if there are no other alternatives left."

  


She shook her head. " There are none."

  


" It is our favorite pass time, anyway," said Boromir as he withdrew his sword. It was obvious that he was trying to lighten the mood.

  


Aragorn withdrew his own, and Gimli and Legolas prepared their weapons. " If it is settled, I suggest that you and your friends take refuge in here and secure the doors. We will meet them outside."

  


They moved the tables to the locked doors at both ends of the room, securing them by piling spare tables on top of them and other items. 

  


" No Orc or Uruk-Hai will move past us," added Gimli in assurance as he and the Fellowship moved to the main door.

  


" We will return to you when this is over. Do not search for us, understood?" Aragorn pointedly looked at Victoria, who lowered her gaze.

  


" Yes," the girls replied.

  


" Keep safe." The Fellowship moved out of the door. Boromir being the last to close it.

  


The girls locked it and began to push the tables against the door and then making a heap of articles upon them. When they were done, they stood at the back of the room, sitting by the counter there.

  


" You guys, I'm really scared," said Jadine as she huddled at the floor. " This is insane."

  


Serena sat beside Victoria. " This is like some creepy movie, you know?"

  


Her friend just nodded. For once, they could not find laughter or comedy in this situation. It was worse than some creepy movie, but this was actually real life. Where there were people actually lying dead everywhere; where everything IN and BEYOND the creepy movies happened. She had never seen a dead body, and she was certain her friends had never either.

  


" Hey, you okay?"

  


Running to a nearby sink, Victoria emptied out the contents from breakfast.

  


Clarissa patted her back. 

  


" Hey, what's that brown stuff?"

  


" Shud up, Ryan," groaned Victoria. " It's called… French toast." She hurled again.

  


" Aww man!"

  


" Ryan!" shouted Jadine.

  


" Okay, sorry."

  


The clashing of metal on metal still went on, and after a while, they were soon heard upstairs. It sounded like the fight was just outside Screeches and yells echoed off the empty walls, and five minutes later, stopped. The girls looked up from where they were clustered and hoped that it was the Fellowship telling them it was safe.

  


A knock on the door. " It is done." Ah, Legolas.

  


The girls scrambled up to move the furniture and items from the door, and unlocked it. It opened and they were there, looking very much less than tidy. Blood and mild slashes decorated their bodies. Even Legolas had a few scratches on him. 

  


Sirens could be heard yet again.

  


" Oh no," groaned Victoria. " I don't want to go through the alley, and I don't think I can run."

  


Gandalf looked at her expectantly. " Here, take a hold of my staff. Even in a young age, you seem to need it more that I do."

  


If it were one of Victoria's friends, she might have said a sarcastic comment. But she just smiled and took the oak from the Wizard's hand. However, when she did, her eyes were blinded by a bright light and her feet lifted from the ground. She was moving somewhere.

  
  
  


**TBC…**

  


A/N::::::::: Sorry, that only took FOREVER. I hope it was worth the wait.


	5. Half Answers

  
  
  
  


Half Answers

  
  
  
  
  


Victoria opened her eyes and fumbled. Her face was pressed against something rocky and prickly. She let go of Gandalf's staff and sat up, dusting off her face. What was that, dirt? 

  


" What the hell?" She looked up and found that she was sitting out in an open field. The sun was high and the forest was a little distance off. It looked like gold…

  


Her eyes grew wide and she jumped to her feet. The Fellowship was just awakening now, looking completely unfazed, and dusting themselves off casually.

  


" May I ask, what is going on?!" Was it just her, or did that question heard one too many times? " Where am I?" She turned around, looking at her surroundings. Despite her shock and slight fear, she was able to enjoy the view of snowy mountains and grassy hills. Behind her was another forest, but as green as an emerald, unlike the gold one before them.

  


" Where am I?" she repeated in a whisper, but rhetorically. She knew exactly where she was.

  


Gandalf picked up his staff and stood beside her. " Welcome to Middle-Earth. Or should I say, welcome _back_ to Middle-Earth."

  


" I've never been here…and I never strayed away from it."

  


" You misunderstand," said Legolas. " Is it not clear to you?"

  


" Apparently not," replied Boromir before Victoria could open her mouth.

  


Over her shoulder, she gave him a glare, but it was clear she didn't mean it. " If you're implying that I'm some-"

  


" I was just jesting!" said Boromir. He laughed and she smiled. 

  


' Hm, I suppose he doesn't die,' she thought and looked at the ground. ' But then again, Sauron does have his Ring.' Her head turned to Gandalf. " Where is Frodo? And Sam?"

  


Gandalf frowned, and so did everyone else. " They have been captured. We do not know what fate awaits them."

  


Victoria gasped. " Why can't we look for them? I mean… are they still alive?" She looked at the ground again. That seemed to be her favorite thing to do that day.

  


" Sauron would keep them alive," replied Aragorn. " He has no immediate reason to kill neither Frodo nor Sam."

  
There was silence for a while.   


Gandalf was the first to break it. " We should enter the forest of Lothlorien and seek rest there. It has been a long day." He made a move to leave, but Victoria just looked at him.

  


" You mean I am to stay here? For how long? What… what am I going to do? Why am I _here_" Her eyes stung with tears, and she sank to her knees on the ground. Staying in Middle-Earth might sound great, but how long could she stand to be away from the world she loved? What is she exactly sacrificing by being here?

  


" There, there," Legolas knelt beside her and placed a hand on her back. She huddled to the ground as though she were kneeling, and cried. She may not be the emotional type in the way her friends or family saw her, but when it came to separation, she was very sensitive.

  


" Let us go on to Lothlorien," urged Gandalf. He sounded almost hasty. " Everything shall be explained there."

  


Victoria stayed huddled on the ground for a while, trying to collect herself. Sometimes she was very stubborn, and did not believe everything she heard, or even accepted it. What was she going to hear there? How could they reassure her? Comfort her? Or even give her some ounce of happiness besides the knowledge of what was to come?

  


" Come, on your feet." Legolas gently pulled her up, and she complied, wiping her tears and bangs away from her face. She flashed a grateful smile at the Prince, and trudged in the direction of the Golden Woods.

  
  
  


The sun was slowly sinking, and dusk came by. Geez, Lothlorien was farther than it looked, but at the line of vision, the bottom of the trees could at least be seen. It was sight amazing though. No wonder why she thought Peter Jackson was such a genius. He was able to capture what he could from the books, and transform it into something so real. He wasn't far. It's just that the real thing was more beautiful than anything man or technology could make.

  


A breeze picked up and she wrapped her jacket closer around herself. Just moving in from a warm climate, the cooler one didn't seem so pleasant. It was only spring at home, and snow never fell there.

  


" Are you cold?" asked Boromir beside her. He must have walked to surprise her as she thought that everyone was behind her.

  


" I'm fine, thanks." She crossed her arms.

  


" You truly do not know why you are here?"

  


Victoria looked up at him " I don't. I just touched his staff. I didn't pray to show up here. No offense." She added if she insulted him.

  


" If you had known that you would come, would you have taken the staff?"

  


She looked down at the ground, watching as her feet crunch on the fresh grass. Good question. Would she? " Perhaps, if only I could have spoken to my family and friends."

  


The Man fell silent beside her. " There is a reason for everything. I do not think you would go near Gandalf if you knew. Even after you have consulted with your loved ones."

  


" Why? What awaits me, Boromir?" She looked up at him, and he returned her gaze evenly. She tried to search those eyes, but she was never a good mind reader.

  


" More than you would like, I am sure." He looked away and ahead.

  


Why does everything have to be in freakin' riddles?! It's either yes or no, not " use your head and observe what I said". Life was too short to ponder about every moment.

  


" Couldn't you just please answer me?" Somehow she wished she weren't so short compared to the Man so that she may actually get him to respond.

  


" It best be left unsaid." His strides seemed to have slowed down, and Victoria was once again walking by herself. 

  


Why was everything such a big secret anyway? Were there just eyes everywhere? You turn to your left and there's someone staring at you like they had no life within them... She actually looked. Eek! Flashbacks from scary movies…

  


The sun was covered by the dark clouds in the West by the time they reached the edge of the glimmering forest. The Mallorn trees were incredibly tall, like four stories at the least. And their trunks were so wide and the branches above so thick and rich. Perhaps staying here wouldn't be so bad.

  


They entered, and blonde Elves swiftly greeted them, their bows and arrows out of their hands. Their expressions were grieved, yet relieved; somehow happy, yet filled with sorrow. Maybe it would have been an unpleasant sight to Victoria if she understood Elves better. For the others did not like their appearance.

  


" We take a great risk, bringing her in for refuge," said a tall Elf, whom Victoria suspected to be Haldir. He looked somehow different.

  


" There is no other choice, Haldir," said Gandalf. His next phrase was spoken in Elvish.

  


The Lothlorien Guardian also said something in Elvish, and he looked at her with slight disapproval. Too bad she didn't know anything in another language other than English: Westron for them. The urge to look at him with the same reproach was repressed with difficulty.

  


Aragorn hissed somethings in Elvish and Haldir seemed to look at him in wonder. So did everyone else who understood what he said. Boromir and Gimli were lost. Victoria stole a glance at Legolas, who returned her gaze with an unreadable. She turned away and wondered what Aragorn had said

  


" Speak of that later," said Gandalf, cutting off Haldir before the Elf could speak. " We are weary, and I believe that Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn would have matters to discuss."

  


Haldir looked at Aragorn speculatively, then at Victoria, and slowly turned away. He led them into the heart of the Golden Wood, where there were beautiful _flets_ on which the Elves lived upon. Victoria tried to take in as much of the sight as she could, wondering how a place like this could actually EXIST.

  


They came to the tallest tree and began to climb it's long, winding staircase. As in the movie, they truly went on forever. This one was particularly high. It must be a total drag to go down, and then walk back up again. Victoria winced. So many steps… she became dizzy just looking at them as she moved.

  


Her eyes were glued below her and she bumped into Haldir when he paused. She looked up when he turned and smiled.

  


" Heh, heh, sorry."

  


The Guardian must have been pissed because he just raised an eyebrow and continued. They were already on level flooring. Victoria followed him, scowling.

  


' I didn't mean to freakin' do that, ya know,' she thought and faced ahead. ' It's not like I like you either.' The lights were brighter here, and there were several steps up a higher platform. She vaguely wondered how a tree could hold such, and how they could build such a thing with marble.

  


Two beaming figures slowly approached them and Victoria saw that they were Galadriel and Celeborn. This really must be some parallel universe, as everyone looked SO MUCH, like 98% of the way the movie characters did. She just stood, her eyes fixated only on the Lord and Lady as they halted in front of them. 

  


Galadriel's eyes swept over them and they settled on Victoria, who tried hard not to fidget or look away. She whispered something in Elvish.

  


" Does it change your views of her, my Lady?" asked Gandalf, almost irritably. " She obviously is just a child. However, she is capable." He briefly glanced at her. " And she will change."

  


" She has no memory of this place, then?" spoke Celeborn. His drawl had caused no humor within Victoria, as she and Serena would often imitate it. " How can she do this task, Gandalf?"

  


Geez, they spoke as though she were not there. Her gaze lowered. What freakin' task? Why couldn't they choose someone else since they thought she was too freakin' young and too freakin' naïve, and freakin' incapable of doing anything?

  


Galadriel said something in Elvish, and suddenly spoke in Victoria's mind.

  


` You will regain your memory when you return to your powers.`

  


` Powers from what?` asked Victoria, looking up at the Lady. ` I don't understand. There are too many riddles, and too many half answers. Why is everything hidden from me?` Funny… she never spoke with such… Old English-ness.

  


Galadriel's eyes softened. ` Nothing is hidden, perhaps retained, but not hidden. You will soon know of everything in the morning.` She smiled and looked at the others. " Evening is upon us. Dine and find your rest. Tomorrow will be a new day, and everything will be answered." She gave Victoria one last gaze before she left with Celeborn.

  
  
  


Victoria's room was quite spacious and luxurious. What did they need all this for? The canopy bed was at least queen sized with soft beige drapes. The marbled floor was slashed with green here, as were the walls and beams. She realized that there were no windows, but just a large balcony with glass doors to the right. She either slept with them open or shut. Oh well, this place was secure enough.

  


The bathroom was even better, completely in green this time. Soaps and oils were everywhere. It looked like a spa. Victoria went back out to the room and saw that there were clothes on the bed, and they were completely red. Geez, it reminded her of _ Sixth Sense_. How red was a warning for terrible things to come.

  


She brought it in to the bathroom and prepared for dinner. 

  
  


Where the Dining Hall was, she had no idea. Was she just suppose to wait in her room for someone to call her? Oh damn it. She'd only had been wandering around aimlessly for about ten minutes. Who would've though that this place would be so big?

  


When she stepped out and looked into the full sized mirror in her room, she couldn't believe who she saw. It was as though she stepped into a new life, or maybe someone else's, as that person. She looked different somehow, completely covered with Scarlet. It was a long sleeved blouse with three emerald buttons at the top, and slacks. A thinner material like a coat overlapped everything. Who was this? She thought at that moment. Who am I?

  


" Victoria?"

  


She turned to Legolas. " Oh, hello. I think I'm lost." She laughed nervously and then stopped. He seemed to be at a loss of words. " Are you all right?"< /P>   


The Prince looked at her and just smiled. " Yes. I have been looking for you. Supper is ready."

  


Victoria followed him from the direction that he came from. Their trip was silent, and it wasn't the pleasant silent. Legolas seemed to be thinking about something, and Victoria was just nervous. Why? Well, she didn't know, but her heart hammered against her chest like a swords maker with steel. Ok… a very strong simile there.

  


The doors were wide open and the light and music from the Dining Hall could be heard. The two made their way in, and somehow, the noise level reduced, and whispers in Lothlorien's native tongue broke out. Legolas and Victoria continued to walk to the first table where she sat at the edge next to Galadriel and Gandalf. Her gaze was kept to the table so that she may not meet the looks of others.

  


The Lord and Lady stood, and everything stopped. They spoke of things in their tongue, and merriment broke out again. Cooks came in with their meals and placed them on the table. Supper had begun.

  


" Why am I dressed entirely in red?" she asked finally and reached for corn and a dinner roll. " Why not blue or even," her gaze settled on Aragorn, who wore dark green. "… green…" She turned away and flushed. Oh damn it, oh damn it…

  


If being a attracted to an older man was illegal, she might as well have already been kicked out of Middle-Earth.

  


" Do you feel any different?" Gandalf beside her wore white from head to toe, as he should anyway. He was Gandalf the White.

  


" Well, yes, I do." She began to eat. " Too different…"

  


" Good."

  


Victoria raised her eyebrow and glanced at the old man, but he was simply just eating, a little too innocently. 

  


" You will be dressed in Scarlet from now on," added Galadriel. " For what purpose? You will find out."

  


Victoria sighed and returned to her meal. 

  
  
  


The Merriment after supper was wonderful. There were entertainment, music, and dancing. Victoria was new to all this, and participated very little in it. Though, she couldn't say that she did not have a good time. She almost forgot about everything… almost.

  


What would she be doing right about now, hm? Back at home with her family, and chatting with ther friends online. Watching Lord of the Rings on DVD and watching the special features disk just so that she could see Sean Bean, or Viggo Mortenson looking like Aragorn. Or, getting frustrated with her dog or teasing her cat. How long…?

  


She ate the stem of grapes on her plate and looked outside at the balcony across from her. The stars were pleasant tonight. She could see the top of the lower Mallorn trees and their lights, knowing that other Elves had their own meals.

  


" Are you well?" 

  


She sighed. " I miss my home, Boromir. And I know that I will have to endure without it for some time," the words flowed out easily from her mouth, sorrowfully, but easily. Her speech had changed. Maybe not the grammar of her childish thoughts, but certainly of the words she spoke. Forget it. Let whatever happen, happen.

  


" I understand, as I miss my own home as well." Boromir picked at the green grapes. " I long for my homeland. She is in danger, no doubt. Mordor is so close. Most of the lands have already fallen. Sauron is only biding his time so that he may overtake Gondor in one attack. I hope my father is doing well." Boromir brushed his hands though his hair.

  


Victoria could feel his anxiety and lowered her eyes to her hands on her lap. She did not know the full details of Annil's Ring. But she knew of what it could do.

  


Would Boromir desire that Ring, more than that of Sauron's, if he ever did want it? Victoria closed her eyes and stood. " Excuse me. I wish to take a brisk walk." The Man nodded and she left, taking herself wherever her legs willed to go.

  
  
  


The grass was so soft by the river. After some time looking for it, she found Nimrodel splashing in the moonlight. Living in the city really gives you appreciation for nature when you come across it. 

  


Victoria sat with her legs out in front of her, staring into the dark blue water. It was indeed wonderful here. The night was cool and comfortable, and she just sat there, thinking.

  
  


Time passed. How much, Victoria wasn't sure. The moon was high and she found that she was on the ground, but it wasn't the type of soft grass that she encountered. It was hard, and the soil from which it grew was quite dry. This wasn't Lothlorien…

  
  
  


**TBC**

  


A/N::::::::: I hope it was interesting enough. Please review. ^.~


	6. Individual Meetings

  
  
  
  


Individual Meetings

  
  
  
  
  
  


She quickly sat up, wiping the tiredness out of her eyes. Where was she? It appeared to be a regular forest. How did she get here?!

  


Panic and fear grew within her and she jumped to her feet, ready to run. But where would she go? She had no idea were the forest began, and where it ended.

  


" Another dream?" she whispered. Her eyebrow raised and she crossed her arms. Why was it always a dream that she thought she was in?

  


" Nay," came a voice somewhere from within the shadows. Victoria turned in the direction of it, afraid of what she might see. Her voice didn't seem to want to work.

  


The figure moved out, illuminated by the moon. It was an… Elf? He had dark hair that stopped at his waist, and scattered bangs, obscuring some of his face. He had handsome features delicately accentuated by ruby eyes. Victoria didn't know whether to step forward, or step away.

  


" You do not remember me?" He moved closer and more fully into the light. His attire was fully black, giving him an eerie, yet attractive look. " 'Tis fine. A long while has passed since we have last met."

  


" I… do not know you," she tried very hard to calm her voice. " Don't I?"

  


He smiled, and it looked predatory. " Perhaps not now." 

  


She slowly backed up to a tree, thankful for the support it gave her. Riddles again. " Why am I here?" she asked slowly.

  


" Why not? We need a Savior. You are the one." 

  


She shook her head. " I have no mission. They have explained nothing to me."

  


" Do they need to? You already understand what is happening. You need only to accept it."

  


" If it is true then they desire from me what I cannot give them. I know nothing of what they speak about."

  


" Do you understand that you will?" He inched closer, taking advantage of the situation. " You are slowly returning, Annil. Can you not feel it?"

  


How could that be true? Victoria still felt the same way she always did. Perhaps a little more sophisticated, but nothing serious. Time would eventually change that, she knew.

  


He studied her for a while. His eyes never left hers as she fought to look away. Who was this person? And why did he keep such an intense gaze? How much was he reading from her, and how much did she give away?

  


Victoria wanted to look elsewhere. ANYWHERE except for there: into the ruby eyes that she could feel she recognized. Her head tilted and she studied the dark color. There was something about them…

  


Suddenly, he smiled slowly, seemingly satisfied with something. . " We will meet again. You are weary from the day." His right hand gently stretched outwards, and Victoria fell drowsy and then asleep..

  
  
  


Even in Middle-earth, she still faced the sun. Victoria opened her eyes and stretched, realizing that she was in her bed, in her room. She sat up, her vision incredibly blurry.

  


" Oh no," she groaned and ran to the full sized mirror. She opened her eyes wider, and took out her contacts, completely forgetting that she had them on. " Oh please tell me that I am not blind!" However, when she did remove them, her vision cleared, and she saw perfectly. A little too perfectly. 

  


Stepping back from the mirror, she realized that she also grew several inches, and her hair was longer. The shade looked like a black red. Her dark brown eyes had specks of a bright red in them. " What is happening to me?" The question was rhetorical yet again, though. For she knew. It looked as though she had aged four years ahead. Taking in her surroundings, and then a flash from the night before, she peered around her room. " How did I get in here?"

  


The previous night appeared still in her mind, and she shakily sighed. What had happened after she fell asleep? Had that person taken her up here? Who was he? His features were like that of an Elf, but he had a dark aura about him, and wasn't like any of the other Elves she had encountered. Why was he there? Why was SHE there?

  


" Too many questions." Sighing, she went into the bathroom.

  
  
  


" You have grown." 

  


Victoria met Gimli on the way to the Dining Hall for breakfast. She vividly remembered the path from last night with Legolas, and retraced their steps. The Dwarf walked along with her.

  


" I have," she replied simply, not knowing what else to say.

  


" You gave us quite a fright, last night. You disappeared."

  


" I was over by Nimrodel for most of the night." Her eyebrows drew together. " Didn't one of you find me there?"

  


" Nay. You were in your room, sound asleep. Aragorn found you there the second time he looked. Strange actually…"

  


She wasn't sure if she should tell anyone what had happened. It would have complicated things and she would need to explain everything. " Is anyone upset?"

  


"Aragorn seemed like it. Lady Galadriel looked worried. The rest of us were distressed. You shouldn't wander around alone. Boromir received most of Aragorn's wrath for letting you leave." Gimli sighed. " The poor Steward."

  


Victoria felt guilty immediately, knowing that she had to apologize to Boromir, and then to everyone else. She shouldn't have gone out. But they didn't give her any precautions! What was she, a mind reader? 

  


" I am sorry, Gimli. I did not mean to wander off. There was just a lot on my mind…"

  


" 'Tis all right, young lady. It is only Aragorn that I worry about."

  


Okay, well, thanks. Because of Victoria's own impulses she always got into trouble with Aragorn. Maybe it only happened once, but here she was again, afraid to face Aragorn and the fact that he would be furious with her.

  


All too soon, they entered the Hall, where only Gandalf, Legolas, and Boromir seemed to be eating. Victoria stood beside Legolas. Where was Aragorn?

  


"Look," she began softly. " I apologize, Legolas, and Gandalf. I should not have gone off and worried you all." Her eyes fell to the Elf and Wizard. She turned to Boromir. " And to you, Boromir, I am sorry. I understand that Aragorn was angry with you." She fought not to move her head to cover her shame.

  


" I am just glad that you are safe, Victoria." He said and smiled. " I deserved it though. My thoughts were entwined too closely in my own head. I did not realize what I had done."

  


Victoria shook her head. " No, you see, I should have understood -"

  


" Hush now," interrupted Gandalf. " What was done is done. Eat and then start off your day. Forget it."

  


" But last night, Gandalf, I-" She stopped. Something in the Wizard's eyes told her that he understood somehow. As if he knew what had happened..

  


" Hm," he looked as though he just noticed her for the first time. " You have grown." 

  


" Indeed," added Legolas. " I assume that by tomorrow she would have fully taken her physical changes."

  


Victoria sat down beside the Elf. " Somehow, I still don't understand. Nothing was explained to me, yet I know what is happening."

  


The Hall turned silent.

  
  
  


As Aragorn wasn't there for breakfast, she wondered if he was avoiding her. Gandalf had mentioned that there would be a small meeting that afternoon intending on answering everything. Victoria began to think that she wouldn't want to learn anything. Instead, she would rather walk around in Lothlorien, enjoying what serenity she could before anything would haunt her. The encounter last night was beginning to.

  


He kept insisting that she knew him, or she WOULD. And he implied that she should embrace this change and the fate in which she has to follow through. Who was he? He seemed too gentle to be a servant of Sauron, yet too dark to not be. It was frightening, though. Even as he said they would meet again, she oddly looked forward to it.

  


" Have you not learned your lesson?" 

  


Aragorn's voice was colder than ice, and Victoria inwardly winced at the sound. She wasn't familiar with it ( though she knew she would be) and hoped that whatever would come after this would not be what she feared.

  


" I'm sorry." She turned around and looked at the ground. " I did not mean to worry any of you. I only wished for time to myself."

  


" Do you not care for anyone else around you, then?"

  


Feeling a spark of rage, she looked up and met his gaze. " I do! " she replied defensively. " Of course I care." She sighed, and her voice was softer. " Matters were just getting worse for me. I wanted to sort things out."

  


The Man briefly closed his eyes. " Why didn't you seek council?"

  


" From whom? I needed only myself." More quietly, she added: " Where could I turn?"

  


" Anywhere but away," Aragorn responded quite gently. " Where were you? I - we searched everywhere. It must have been past midnight when I looked into your chambers and found you asleep.." For a moment, his expression held sadness. " How…?"

  


Victoria shrugged. " I… went somewhere." She tried to smile reassuringly. " But I am here now. What does it matter?" Her gaze drifted on his neck. There, as expected, was Arwen's necklace. It's funny, she guessed, how the closest things in life were out of reach. And the more you brood over it, the closer it will be and the farther the distance will stretch. Funny, isn't it? Victoria couldn't bring herself to laugh though.

  


" Are you well?"

  


Raising her eyes, she nodded. " Don't mind me. I am only thinking." 

  


" Care to tell me?" He stepped forward. Victoria recoiled unconsciously.

  


" I'm sorry," she said as she saw the hurt look in his eyes. " I fear that I cannot share this with you."

  


" Why not?"

  


" It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

  


" Tell me, and we shall see."

  


" No." She held out her hand. " No, thank you." Feeling uneasy, she excused herself and left in the direction of Nimrodel to seek solitude. Was she a coward, or just someone who wanted to prevent ill things from happening? It was obvious that she was in turmoil. Aragorn sensed it, she was sure. But did he know who was the reason of everything? 

  


She sat under a large tree and hugged her legs. So much would be expected of her. How could she respond to all of that? What would happen tomorrow after everything was done?

  


Lost in her thoughts, she drifted off to sleep…

  
  


Victoria was surrounded by complete darkness. She seemed to be in a void dressed in black. Even as she closed her eyes and opened them again, the vision was of the same thing. She could not even see her outstretched hand.

  


" What is this?" she asked. The next sentence that flew from her mouth dared to contain the word, " dream".

  


` Annil…`

  


Victoria spun around. " Lady Galadriel? I cannot see you." The Elven Lady's voice seemed to be everywhere at once.

  


She laughed lightly. ` Would you like to?`

  


" It would bring me comfort," replied Victoria. She sounded like a lost child, almost like Frodo in times of his uncertainty.

  


` I am afraid, then, that you will receive no comfort.`

  


" Why?"

  


There was nor response.

  


" What is to become of this, then? If you have sought to frighten me, you have succeeded ten times over. I fear such darkness. "

  


There was no reply from Galadriel still, but Victoria somehow knew that she was there, perhaps watching her with amusement, if she could see the young lady.

  


The silence seemed to urge Victoria to talk. It's own dead sound pierced her senses, and she could not stand it. " If not to frighten me," she turned blindly, " then to punish me for last night. If it helps any, I am sorry. I… was taken, I believe, " Victoria sank to the ground and sat there, continuing. " maybe by a male Elf… He could not have been human. No, not human." The thought of Aragorn flashed in her mind. " His name wasn't revealed to me. 'Twas only that he spoke to me as if he knew me. And… for some reason… I felt that I have known him too."

  


Silence dragged on for a while. Victoria greatly wished that she could at least see herself, if nothing else.

  


` I know of last night, dear girl.` Galadriel's kind voice startled Victoria. ` I knew he would come, but not even I could stop him.`

  


Victoria looked around once again. " You knew? Why could you not stop him?"

  


` His powers greatly exceed mine. And I knew that he would not harm you.`

  


" He has harmed me with his words. He confuses me and speaks to me with such mockery. I feel as though he knows more of me than I do of myself."

  
` Perhaps he does.`   


" What do you imply? I have never seen him before in my life."

  


The Elven Lady laughed lightly. ` Not this one, maybe.`

  


There it was again, the answers that made her use what sense she had to solve their riddles. " Then I have met him before?"

  


` You will remember.`

  


" When?"

  


` Tomorrow, or even as soon as, tonight.`

  


Silence reigned once again. But then:

  


" How do I know him, Lady Galadriel?"

  


` I have no place or right to tell you. The full details of your past are unclear to me. If I were to explain who you were, it would be incomplete.`

  


" Just an idea, if you will. I need something that I can grasp, and something that could help sort things out." Victoria hung her head. Her hands felt the hard tile of the floor, tracing invisible lines. How do you react to the fact that the life you once had, the one that you have known for as long as you can remember, was ripped from underneath you, and torn to shreds in your face? How do you like the idea that you know nothing about what was to come your way, and that when it came, you had no power over it because it was driven by someone else? 

  


For the umpteenth time in her stay at Middle-Earth, she wondered why it had to be her.

  


` Rest now, Victoria. I hope you will sleep peacefully.`

  


Victoria laid on the hard surface and closed her eyes. She dozed off at once…

  
  


" Victoria… wake up. It's half past noon."

  


She opened her eyes and found Boromir knelt next to her. She smiled. " Boromir?"

  


" Come, lunch is waiting for us." He stood and helped her up. " Why did you not seek the comfort of your chambers?"

  


" I did not intend to take a nap." She rubbed her eyes and returned her gaze to Boromir. She was able to see his lips at perfect eye level. " Hm," she sighed curiously.

  


" If you grow any taller, I might have to live on the tips of my toes to maintain my dignity!" jested Boromir as they headed to the Palace in the tree.

  


" I don't think I'll be growing anymore." She thought of herself to be quite tall if she would only look up for a couple of inches to see the Man's eyes. 

  


They walked on for a short while in complete silence, finding nothing to say at all. What did they have in common? 

  


" I assume you have no experience with weaponry." It sounded like a half question. 

  


She laughed. " No. I have none. Should I have a sword in possession I would fear for your foot, and my own."

  


" Would you like me to teach you then? Perhaps after this council following our afternoon meal."

  


" Sure, that would be great!" Hm, learning how to wield a sword, or maybe she could learn archery. Legolas would be better at that. She doubted that Gimli would have the patience to give her lessons on the ax. It really didn't fit her anyway, she thought.

  


" All right, then," concluded Boromir. They headed up the spiraling staircase.

  
  


Aragorn was there for this meal. He sat beside Gandalf and seemed to have a conversation with the old man. Legolas and Gimli sat across from each other, completely keeping to themselves as they ate silently. Victoria sat beside the Dwarf as Boromir moved beside Legolas.

  


" So glad you could join us. It's about time," said Gandalf suddenly. " I was beginning to worry."

  


" I haven't strayed off again, Gandalf. My lesson was well learned." She briefly glared at Aragorn and began to fill her plate. Her pride felt somewhat ruined earlier that day. Not only that but he made assumptions about her.

  


" I see," sighed the Wizard and returned to his meal.

  


Victoria dropped her fork. " Look, I'm sorry." She looked at Gandalf. " I've been a pain in the ass."

  


" No, no, dear girl," assured the old man. " The conversation was concluded."

  


" I'm not hungry anymore. Excuse me." She left the table and headed for her chambers in a slight rush. What was wrong with her? What the HELL was wrong with her?

  


Shutting her door and jumping on her bed, she clutched her pillow and wept.

  
  
  


**TBC...**

  


Author's Notes:::: Yea, took forever. SORRY!


	7. Alas, the Council

  
  
  
  


Alas, the Council

  
  
  


Most of her pillow was wet by the time she stopped. Brushing her hair out of her face, she sat up and left to wash her face in the bathroom. There was a soft knock on the door.

  


" Come in," she said.

  


Lady Galadriel was there. She silently closed the door and walked to the large doors of Victoria's balcony.

  


" How are you faring?" 

  


Victoria sat at the edge of her bed. " I miss my home. "

  


" That is not all. There is more on your mind."

  


" Perhaps," Victoria inhaled sharply, uncertain of how to go on. " I am also concerned about myself, and the future for all of us." It was true. She did often wonder about everything, and even some things that she should not dwell in either. Somehow, she figured that Galadriel knew what it was.

  


" Ah, yes, that issue. Well, that is to be answered after we are done here." The Elven Lady looked at her. " There is also one more thing." Her gaze pierced into Victoria's. " And I know your thoughts about it."

  


Was she just so freakin' easy to read? Is that why Aragorn was suddenly giving her a hard time? Did Galadriel mention anything to him?

  


" I do not wish to speak about it, Lady. I'm sorry."

  


" Yet you still inhabit these thoughts." She sounded almost bitter. " I do not like them, Victoria."

  


If Victoria would name the most shocking point of her life, it would only be this moment. She didn't know Galadriel, and at some point she even claimed that she didn't like the Lady. However, now was just something totally different. Galadriel practically implied that she had a somewhat feeling of RESENTMENT towards the young woman.

  


Victoria raised her eyebrow. " Come again?"

  


" I said I do not like them. They are causing more harm than good." Galadriel faced her properly now. Her usually soft, blue eyes hardened to icicles. " They will lead to destruction."

  


" I don't understand. No one else knows about this. What do you mean?" Her thoughts of Aragorn were really that terrible? What trouble would it cause? What would be the consequences of them?

  


" They are not right. Corruption will claim you if you do not stop. This is a weakness! It would only spread and destroy everything it effects." Against the light outside, the Elven lady looked like an epitome of beauty and perfection, but even underneath that exterior, Victoria knew that there was much more than that. Sadly, they were worse things.

  


" What do you suggest me to do then? Ignore this? I have already tried, believe me." Victoria sighed and hung her head. " I do not know what damage this will cause us." She looked up, and her eyes were stern. " So tell me, and we shall see if I can stop this."

  


Galadriel looked scandalized under the younger woman's glare. " You challenge me. You do not understand the full meaning under all of this."

  


Victoria rose to her feet in rage. " Then tell me! Do not make me decide upon decisions that have weak testimonials! Tell me the details, and I will tell you my choice." If she weren't so mad, she would have laughed in embarrassment at her words, but this wasn't the time nor place.

  


" If I tell you, it would only alter your choice." Elves were terrible when angry. Another lesson learned the hard way. " I just ask that you cease to think anymore about it. " 

  


They stayed in silence for a while, just locking their gazes and never looking away. It wasn't only to study the other's thoughts, but to also make the other surrender in defeat.

  


One word cut through the air.

  


" Why?" Was it her again, or did that word repeat itself over and over from her mouth? She asked that too often, and too often did she just get hurt even more, for her questions were never answered.

  


The Elf's eyes softened, and they looked sad and resigned. " You will know."

  


Before Victoria could tell her how much she was fed up with that phrase, Galadriel swiftly left.

  


She sighed and flopped on her bed. When will this ever end?

  
  
  


After Legolas called Victoria for the Council, and she finally gave in despite the fact that she really did NOT want to go, they walked down the halls silently. Victoria was simply in a bad mood and didn't fell like talking. The male Elf just thought of silence best for the young woman's headache and stubborn pride. 

  


" Wearing a frown will not help matters at all." He paused for a response even though he knew he would receive none. " Why are you angry? Have I done anything to bother you?"

  


If Victoria were a mean person, she would have given Galadriel's famous answer or ignore him. But since she wasn't, and since she didn't want to ignore the Elf, she answered.

  


" Galadriel spoke to me for a while before you summoned me. It did not end well."

  


" I see."

  


Victoria wasn't sure how intelligent elves were, or if they were actually psychic somehow, but she felt that Legolas really DID see.

  


" Do you know what she meant by that? She told me nothing and she expects me to do as she says. " She looked at him. " But you know what was proposed, don't you?"

  


He sighed. " Aye, I do. But I am not the person to tell you that." His soft gaze fell to her. " You might perceive Elves to be like those mortal gypsies. They know, yet should not tell. The future should not be living in the present."

  


Hm, he did have a point, but what did it matter? All this only beckoned Victoria to follow it until she figured out everything. " Are you willing, but held back, Legolas?"

  


The Elf shook his head and turned to face ahead. " I could not tell you, no matter what. However, I am also not willing. If I could reveal what you wish, I would be reluctant to do so."

  


Before she could stop herself, she asked: " Why?"

  


" It would alter everything."

  


As they closely approached their destination, Victoria wondered how the riddle of an answer and the actual answer were different in its consequences. By knowing the riddles of the problem and its half answers, it was still possible to find the correct answer, even if it took her forever to figure out (which, by then, she hoped that she would HAVE the answer already). So then why was she still complaining after this little revelation? She didn't want to go through the process, and she needed the accurate facts if she wanted to make the right decisions.

  


But why not make assumptions? Why not at least have an IDEA of the facts? She asked for one from Galadriel. Why did she change her mind? Actually, she never did.

  
  


They entered a secluded room that was completely gorgeous. It was spacious and open with no walls or windows. But it was like a balcony with pillars and a roof. It could be perceived as something that looked like Elrond's council room in Rivendell. There were only sights of gray and gold, however.

  


" Alas," said Gandalf, rising out of his chair. " I was beginning to worry."

  


Victoria almost laughed, but feeling the serious atmosphere, she just smiled and sat next to the Wizard. In a semi circle in front of three large chairs in the front, assembles of nobles and representatives sat quietly. They began talking among themselves as she entered, she suddenly noticed, and ducked her head, unwilling to meet any of the eyes of these males. 

  


" Arwen insisted that she come, But I told her not to." Oh! That was Elrond!

  


She looked up and saw the Lord of Rivendell talking to his foster son. She dared to approach him and introduce herself properly, but from the sound of the conversation that they were having, she didn't think that she wanted to interfere.

  


Aragorn started to speak in Elvish, and Victoria frowned. Oh well… so much for eavesdropping.

  


Elrond looked grave when he responded. He seemed… what did her friend Clarissa always say: "angsty"? He turned in her direction, and she had no time to avert her gaze. She tried to smile in assurance, and he seemed to accept it with a nod, but he looked away a moment later with the same expression on his face.

  


Aragorn then gazed at her, who turned away with speed that amazed her. The words of Galadriel still weaved its way in her mind. What should she do now?

  


Silence befell the area and Celeborn, Galadriel, and Elrond stood in front of the large chairs. They looked around the room, seeming to study every one of their guests.

  


" More are summoned to this Council than the one of the One Ring," noted Elrond to himself. " This is of a great matter, then." 

  


The three monarchs sat down. They looked solemn as they peered around the room once more, labeling each person in the land from which they came. Galadriel stood gracefully.

  


" Sauron has taken over a quarter of Middle-Earth already. His alliances have conquered the lands to the Far West and along the coast. He will plan to attack the north, and turn inland. We are running short of time."

  


" We have noticed," said a Man, possibly from the Rangers. " Just the other day, our parties were out scouting and we spotted several Orcs and Uruk-Hai exploring our area in the north west. We long defeated them, but Sauron will be suspicious. He will strike soon."

  


" Then we will send alliances to your area, Faynil," granted Galadriel. " No more lands must fall under Sauron. He will torture the races and create a larger army than that of the battle held three thousand years ago." She looked at Victoria. " We barely had the strength then. What would we do now?"

  


" I have heard of the Scarlet Sorceress who made another Ring," persisted Faynil. " If I am not mistaken, is that not her sitting right of Gandalf the White?"

  


Eyes turned to Victoria, and she did all she could not shy away. Before Galadriel could respond for her, perhaps defend her, she opened her own mouth.

  


" I am not whom you search for," she said quite sternly. " I am not Annil."

  


" Then who are you?"

  


The young woman took her time studying each gaze before she returned her gaze to Faynil. " I am a mistake."

  


The room erupted with whisperings. She sighed and turned away, looking shaken. What had hapened to make her feel this way? It was the truth, though, wasn't it? She wasn't Annil. She didn't make another Ring.

  


" Enough," said Celeborn. The room quieted. He turned to Victoria. " You doubt this. Why?"

  


She turned to him. " You do not. Why?"

  


" I have no reason to."

  


" Then neither do I."

  


" Stop it. You're being naive."

  


" And you, difficult. I have come to this council for answers, and yet you give me none. Tell me these details, if you will, and I will give you what you want to hear." She was surprised at her bold actions, and almost retrieved her words. But she found that she could not.

  


Celeborn suddenly smiled. Elrond looked amused and even Galadriel's lips curved upwards. What was just so damn funny?

  


Victoria scowled and opened her mouth to say something, but Gandalf stood beside her.

  


" You all have the proof you need, then?" he asked. " The arrogance and pride of Annil is clearly displayed here. " The Wizard turned to the young woman. " Do not deny it any longer, Annil."

  


She looked around the room, and indeed, everyone seemed to return her gaze with a new light in their eyes. So they believed that she was Annil, huh?

  


" Be that as it may," she said in slight defeat. " But I am still Victoria Renalls." 

  


" There you have it," said Gandalf and sat down. " Now, Victoria, apologize to Celeborn so that we may commence this meeting properly."

  


The young woman raised her eyebrow. Reluctantly turning to the Lord of Lothlorien, she mumbled a hurried apology.

  


Luckily the Elf didn't push his luck with just that. He seemed quite content for a moment before he addressed to the rest of the Council. " Annil has yet to regain her memories."

  


Faynil stood. " Then she does not know where her staff and Ring are?" he asked, incredulous. " And when she does remember, half of Middle-Earth would be under corruption."

  


" We know that Sauron will attack the Lands of Men last," said Elrond. " He will first try to conquer the Elves, and take the army south to defeat those lands. We will hold as we can." He glanced at Victoria. " By then, she will have her knowledge."

  


Faynil looked quite upset, and sat in his seat before he could open his mouth and speak more ill words. 

  


" Your past is known to everyone here expect for yourself, Annil," said Galadriel. " We will go no further on that discussion. However, we must now decide on what to do when you do recall your lost past."

  


" I have already explained that Annil created a sister Ring to that of the One," continued Gandalf. " And that they're powers are only for good. However, as it had great powers to give the wielder ultimate power for good or evil, our Council tried to unmake it. And there, we have failed." 

  


" The reason is because the Ring was created in Mount. Doom," finished Elrond.

  


The Elven monarchs and the White Wizard were probably the only ones who knew because everyone else looked on in astonishment. Created from the fires of Mount. Doom? But how? Even then Sauron had already created the Nine rings and The One that is his own.

  


" How she created it," said Galadriel, " is unknown to everyone but Annil herself."

  


Gazes fell upon Victoria and she inwardly flinched.

  


"But Gandalf," she began. " You were going to tell me something at the Spa. Annil did make the Ring in Mount. Doom. But you did not tell me what she was."

  


" Ah, yes," recalled the old man. " You are Sauron's adopted daughter."

  


Victoria's eyes widened, and her heart seemed to stop for five seconds. She was Sauron's adopted daughter? Annil was, but technically, she is Annil, and she is his daughter.

  


Voices broke out louder this time, but she paid them no heed. She was his adopted daughter… Who, then, were her real parents?

  


" You are half Elven," said Elrond from the front. He was actually smiling, even though it was small, it was still there. " Your mother was Ethelyn the Scarlet of the Wizard's Order, and your father was Aiden from Lothlorien." His smile disappeared. " They were both killed when you were but several months and you were taken as Sauorn's daughter."

  


The room was silent as Victoria responded.

  


" He killed her parents then?" She tried not to shake. The truth was like ice cold water in her soul. Annil must have never known that, else Victoria wouldn't feel so cold.

  


" No, dear child," said Celeborn. " He did not. A terrible fate befell them. They were murdered by an Elf who could predict the future. He claimed that their child would bring destruction to Middle-Earth, and darkness would plague us all. However, he was indeed feeding us the opposite of that information. He was a dark Elf, and he wanted you dead, yes, but because you would drive the darkness away."

  


Why did Sauron adopt her? Why not… hell, why not Galadriel and Celeborn, or even Gandalf? She asked her question aloud.

  


" He insisted that he take you in," said Elrond. " As he was a trusted ally at the time, we did as he desired, and he took great care of you. Though you may have some of his qualities, you are a righteous person. Gandalf knew him also as he taught you what you would soon remember with your staff." 

  


This old man sitting to her right taught her magic tricks? Victoria looked up at him, and smiled. She turned to Elrond. " Did Sauron intend to use me for evil, since he knew of what I would become?"

  


" He told you to create a ring," replied Gandalf. " And yes, he did want you to collect the will of the people of this Earth. However, his intentions were to twist and manipulate it to darkness. He would use our own will against us. It would have succeeded if only you weren't such a bright woman then."

  


" You took the Ring," continued Galadriel, " and gave it to the Wizard's Order, telling them of Sauron's intentions. They convicted you of evil will for abusing your powers and that of others. You were stripped of your powers and memories, and banished to the realm of the mortal world in the far future. We took your Ring, and tried to destroy it. After Sauron realized what we had done, he began his conquest to fulfill his desire, retrieve your Ring, and retrieve you."

  


Even as this was explained, Victoria almost thought of Sauron to be human. He wasn't cruel or terrible, but he was someone who cared for someone. Did he actually love Annil as a daughter? She asked this.

  


" That is actually unclear to us," said Gandalf, though he looked hesitant. " We do not understand what he wanted with you."

  


There was a contemplating pause for a while, until Aragorn spoke up.

  


" He wants Annil, then?" His blue eyes looked to the Monarchs and Gandalf, but never at Victoria. " Would he reclaim her?" It was spoken with loathing perhaps, but he said it so that he could make his point across, nonetheless.

  


" At any time," said Elrond. " Sauron could come and take her, yes."

  
  


The Council was dismissed and rescheduled for sometime during that week. The main representatives were asked to be held back while the others left, as they heard all they needed to. The room cleared.

  


" But I don't understand," said Victoria. " If her powers were stripped, and her Ring taken, how could she ever retrieve them?"

  


" Your staff was destroyed, yes," said Gandalf. " Yet, you can always recall it. It is yours, and it will return to you if you summon it."

  


" And the Ring?"

  


" It is in Rivendell," said Elrond. " Where it has been for thousands of years."

  


Victoria titled her head. " You did not bring it with you?"

  


Elrond shook his head. " It would be too dangerous. I was hoping that we may travel to my home."

  


" When were you planning on this, Elrond?" said Celeborn. " You have not told us this."

  


" I would have brought it up eventually," replied the Lord of Rivendell.

  


" What shall be done now, then?" asked Gimli.

  


" We retire, master Dwarf," said Gandalf and stood. " We will judge everything else according to how they turn out on the morrow." He left.

  


" I see." Gimli hopped off the high seat and walked out as well.

  


Boromir gave Victoria a side-long glance. She nodded and they stood, prepared to leave.

  


" Be careful won't you?" called Elrond. " Annil, as I assume that you have taken most of your changes, it is important to say that you should not be cut. You are anemic"

  


" Oh no." When she was younger, she would get scratches and cuts all the time, and they never bled more than they should. This was bad.

  


" I will be careful," assured Boromir as they left for the outdoors. First, they stopped by Boromir's chambers. When the Man came out, he had a sword in his hand.

  


" What's this?" asked Victoria. It was beautiful. The sheathe was red, as was the elegant handle. There were some gold and green colors as well.

  


" Take it."

  


She did. It was light and quite long in her hands. Withdrawing the sword out of the scabbard, she studied it with great interest. " It's wonderful, Boromir!" The blade was narrow with thin lines that decorated it delicately. " Where did you get it?"

  


" We have long expected your arrival, and we assumed that you would appreciate the sword best," replied Boromir as they continued to proceed outside. " It was made by the Elves here in Lothlorien."

  


" I love it." She sheathed it and put the scarlet belt around her hip. 

  


There was a decent level area not too far from the palace. Victoria and Boromir stayed there until evening.

  
  
  


**TBC…**   
  
  


A/N::::: Sorry. took 4ever i know. heh heh. I hate school work! Arghhh! ;fja uewo ugavm .'kaoqn'; g hwhfw !!!! 


End file.
